


gays for days - klance

by volleycatnika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Boy x boy, BoyxBoy, I wish that they would just date already, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Klance Week, Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2016: Fire/Ice, Klance Week 2016: Flowers/Stars, Klance Week 2016: Heaven/Hell, Klance Week 2016: Hero/Villain, Klance Week 2016: Love/Hate, Klance Week 2016: Red/Blue, M/M, Purple, Red - Freeform, Space Gays, Yaoi, klance, klance relationship, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: Prompts: Day 1: Red/BlueDay 2: Love/HateDay 3: Heaven/HellDay 4: Free DayDay 5: Ice/FireDay 6: Hero/VillainDay 7: Flowers/Stars I’m late I know.





	1. 1 - Red/Blue

1 - Red/Blue   
Trigger warning: child abuse, alcohol abuse

 

If Lance had to describe Keith in one word, he’d say red. He wouldn’t say red because Keith wears red a lot, or because red is Keith’s favorite color. It is more complicated than that. MUCH more complicated 

 

Keith is a survivor. As a child he was frequently hit by his mother, who was an alcoholic. A violent alcoholic that would hit anything within eyesight. Although she typically just used the back of her hand, one day she took advantage. She took advantage of the knife lying on the kitchen counter… The knife that a ten year old Keith had attempted to use to make his own dinner. If he didn’t make it, no one would. 

 

Even though her movements were sloppy, even though they lacked strength, they did damage. Keith got cut. His once white shirt turned red as blood speed from his wounds.

 

Even after he was cared for at the hospital… Even when he was put into foster care, he continued to be red. Although he didn’t get cuts, he still was red. He was red because he cried. He cried every night. Why did Mommy hurt me? Does she hate me? Does anyone else hate me? 

 

Throughout his teenage years, Keith no longer cried. He became numb. In the end, he couldn’t stop the searing hot flames of hatred from consuming him in his last year of high school. Unable to stand the numbness he felt in order to survive high school, he dropped out of school. 

 

He dropped out of school, but didn’t quit. Instead he searched for jobs anywhere and everywhere. He vowed to support himself. He would make a life for himself, somehow. He would make sure that he never ended up like his mother. 

 

\----

 

If Keith had to describe Lance in one word he would say blue.He wouldn’t say blue because Lance wears blue a lot, or because blue is Lance’s favorite color. It is more complicated than that. MUCH more complicated. 

 

Lance struggled to fit in as a child. Moving to the United States from Mexico, he experienced many new and strange things… New and strange things he struggled to understand. In turn, those strange things (or rather people) struggled to understand him. Over time Lance learned to adapt… To change ever so slightly without losing himself. 

 

Such a changed took years for him to perfect. At first he wasn’t willing to change. He was stubborn and rude to many of his peers. For a while his peers hated him. Then he changed too much. Upon hearing the slightest whisper of disapproval he would change… Even if it meant losing himself and his heritage in the process. It wasn’t until his last year of high school that he noticed his mistakes. Until he noticed his mistakes and tried to fix them. 

 

In the hopes of lessening his future college debt, Lance searched for a job. 

 

He ended up working at McDonalds. 

 

Lance met Keith at McDonalds.   
Keith met Lance at McDonalds. 

 

At first, they were quick to judge each other… Quick to make snide remarks, and not give the other a chance to show his true, complicated self. 

 

\------

 

Together they are purple. With their strengths and weaknesses combined, they can do more than survive. They can help themselves, they can help each other. They can love. They can live. 

 

Red. 

 

Blue. 

 

Purple. 

 

Keith and Lance love the colors red, blue, and purple. 

 

Keith and Lance are red, blue, and purple.


	2. 2 - Love/Hate

2 - Love/Hate

 

Keith will admit it, he hated Lance at first. The tall teen was loud, cocky and annoying. Keith could scarcely recall a moment when Lance wasn’t talking… When he didn’t have an answer for anything and everything. When Lance didn’t have an answer he would make a joke. A joke that wasn’t particularly funny or helpful. 

 

Lance will admit it, he hated Keith at first. The grumpy teen was easily irritable, and couldn’t take a joke. Lance can’t recall a moment when Keith ever did anything besides frown. Forget about hearing Keith laugh! He’d probably rather die first. Being surprisingly serious and determined for someone who dropped out of school, Lance often felt annoyed by Keith’s presence. 

 

That was in the past. 

 

now

 

Keith would do anything to see Lance again. To see his lopsided grins. Keith would do anything to hear his booming voice, and loud jokes. As it turns out, Lance’s voice ridiculous answers and jokes are annoying but comforting. Crawling out of his lion, he is horrified to see that his lion isn’t the only thing that is red. 

 

His lion isn’t the only thing that is broken. 

 

Although he feels no pain due to the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he can tell that his legs are majorly messed up. They are twisted in strange directions, and seem to consist of all angles. Of broken bones. He can’t walk like this. He can’t fight like this. And with his lion in a similar condition, he can’t find the others. He can’t go home. His heart grows heavy upon the realization. He misses them. He loves them. He loves them all. 

 

Lance would do anything to see Keith again. To see his signature frown, and skeptical gaze. As it turns out, Keith’s seriousness, although annoying at times, is pretty comforting. After all seriousness is steadiness. For someone whose life seems to be one giant roller coaster, he really appreciates some steadiness. Crawling out of his lion, he is horrified to find that his lion isn’t the only thing that is blue.

 

His lion isn’t the only thing that his broken. 

 

He can feel his hopes shatter as he realizes that the planet is covered in water, with no patches of land in sight. With his lion broken, he can’t leave. With his lion broken, he can only go down. Him and his lion are sinking.

 

They are drowning.

 

Neither Lance or his lion can swim. 

 

His heart grows heavy upon the realization. He can’t go home. He misses them. He loves them. He loves them all. 

 

Lance is…  
Keith is…

 

Going to die without them knowing how much he loves all of them.


	3. 3 - Heaven/Hell

3 - Heaven/Hell

 

Over the years, there are many things that humanity has lost. One of the many things that humanity has lost is the truth. 

 

Humans have heaven and hell mixed up. Heaven is hell. Hell is heaven. 

 

The supernatural beings that reside in hell are red and intimidating in order to scare away the true monsters. The monster that call themselves angels. Angels lure victims in with their glowing skin and delicate appearance. Many angels look like models. Many angels look like benevolent gods. 

 

They are, and always be monsters.

 

Angels consume the souls of the innocent and guilty alike in order to keep themselves strong. 

 

Devils only consume the souls of the guilty- Of the murderers and rapists. With them eating far fewer souls, they are weaker. The only weapon they have is their intimidating appearance and the searing hot flames of their home. 

 

The flames are so hot that they can melt angels with just a mere second of flame to skin contact. 

 

No one ever expected an angel to appear at the gates of hell. No one expected said angel to have broken wings trailing behind him on the ground, leaving a bloody line. A bloody guide of where he came from. 

 

“What happened to you? Did you get in an argument with the other asshoels in ‘heaven’?” Keith snarls. Even though his instincts scream at him to help the angel because he is injured, he doesn’t move. Instead he continues to lean against the gate. The gate made of flames. Flames that don’t even make his skin tan. The flames only protect devils. 

 

Keith knows better than to rush into anything when it comes to angels. For all Keith knows, the angel could be faking it all so he can eat his soul. A devil’s soul is worth a million human souls. 

 

“An argument would be an understatement,” the injured angel, Lance, responds with a sad chuckle. “I have been only eating the souls of the guilty. They tried to get me to eat the souls of the innocent. I refused. They didn’t like my refusal. They beat me up and said, ‘If you are going to be like that join the devils in hell.’ Here I am.” With a pause and a shaky breath, he adds, “I don’t expect you to let me in. I just would like to sit out here without getting bothered. I feel like shit.”

 

Keith finds himself believing the angel. After all, an angel who eats the souls of the guilty and innocent would be able to put up a good fight… Would be able to defend himself. The angel before him looks like he got run over a truck.

 

After a few seconds of heavy silence, Keith says, “I’ll help you. However, if you try to eat my soul, I’ll kill you.”   
“Deal.”

 

Keith never thought he would make a deal with an angel.   
Lance never thought he would make a deal with a devil.

 

Neither certainly never thought they would end up falling in love. 

 

“I’d let you inside,” Keith says, motioning to the gate. “But I don’t want you tell melt.” Lance, who is currently using Keith’s lap as a pillow, looks up at his lover with knowing eyes. “I know, Keith. I wish I was born a devil. Then we could spend more time together.”

 

“Even though I would love to spend more time with you, I wouldn’t change a thing,” Keith responds, all the while giving Lance a quick kiss on the forehead. “Well, maybe I’d get rid of that pimple on your forehead.”

 

“THE JOKE IS ON YOU ANGEL DON’T GET ACNE,” Lance shouts, with a chuckle. “You devils do, though. Do you EVER wash your face?”

 

“LANCE!”

 

“I’m just teasing! Geez Keith you only have two pimples and they aren’t even that big.”


	4. 4 - Free Day

4 - Free Day 

 

Keith’s soulmate is a shitty artist. For years the images that his soulmate has drawn on his skin, which, since they are linked, also appear on Keith’s skin, have consisted of slanted lines and lopsided circles. HIs soulmate solely draws stick figures. Occasionally he attempts to draw more complicated things. Keith is never sure what his soulmate is trying to draw since he is quick to cross it out… To bury it under a thick grid of blue lines. 

 

Blue. 

 

Keith’s soulmate likes to draw in blue ink. 

 

Keith wishes that he could get to know his soulmate… He wishes that he could ask questions. They aren’t allowed to speak to their soulmates until they are both 18. Keith only has two months to wait. He isn’t sure how long his soulmate has to wait. 

 

Feeling more excited and impatient with each passing day, Keith draws on his right arm more frequently. He never draws on his left arm since that is the arm that his soulmate favors. He doesn’t want to cover his soulmates drawings with his, even if they are lame. 

 

Although he usually draws random faces or random places, he decides to doodle. He decides to randomly move his red pen across his skin, with no particular idea in mind. 

 

He ends up drawing a fence… A metal fence with an detailed gate. A gate, which at the last minute, he decides to hide some words in. 

 

Well, he does more than hide SOME words. 

 

He hides a question.

 

Is blue your favorite color?

 

Lance knows that he is supposed to wait. EVERYONE knows they are supposed to wait. The rules of the whole soulmate thing are practically implanted into their brain starting at age seven. But Lance doesn’t want to wait. He feels like he CAN’T wait. His birthday is three months away. Sure, compared to years months are nothing. BUT STILL. 

 

IT seems as though his soulmate feels the same way. Even though he nearly misses it, even though some may insist that it is just a convinced, there is a sentence within his soulmate’s drawing.

 

Is blue your favorite color?

 

Lacking his soulmate’s creativity and drawing ability, he responds with a smiley face. Not wanting the conversation disguised as drawings to just be one sided, Lance asks a question of his own. 

 

[check mark] RED [x]

 

Lance hopes that his soulmate can guess what he is trying to ask. 

 

His soulmate turns out to be smart and talented. Circling the check mark. Soon afterward he draws a bunch of dots. Dots that look like stars… Dots that look like randomly scattered stars. 

 

It takes a solid five minutes of staring for Lance to realize that the dots form letters. 

 

My name is Keith. 

 

Using the dot system, Lance writes: I’m Lance but you call call me HOT.

 

Keith is quick to respond. You suck at flirting. 

 

With an annoyed huff, Lance writes: Shut your quiznak. 

 

Keith: Speak English please.


	5. 5 - Ice/Fire

5 - Ice/Fire

 

/Kinda an Avatar the Last Airbender AU ;D/

 

Lance wasn’t one to believe rumors… To believe ideas that have been twisted, usually for worse, with each mouth that utters it. But there was something about the recent rumor… The seriousness yet also ridiculousness of it that sparks his curiosity. 

 

It takes a few days of casually inquiring for Lance to get a location, or rather a general direction of where the fire bender is said to be hiding. The lone, idiotic firebender that is said to be hiding within water tribe territory. Ever since the massive attack that cut the tribe’s population in half, the water tribe has hated firebenders. The tribe hates them so much that they try their best to attack firebenders that dare to come near water tribe territory. With the water tribe being located in an extremely cold area with most of its treasures taken in the first massive attack, in recent years the firebenders have left the tribe alone. 

 

Despite that fact, Lance STILL feels the need to look for the firebender. As he searches-Lazily gazing side to side-He lets his mind wander. Why would a firebender leave the fire nation? Why would a firebender travel all the way here? Why would a firebender hide in an area where, if discovered, he would get beat up and potentially killed?

 

Lance ends up tripping, after letting his mind wander to much. Luckily, he has quick reflexes and use his water bending to prevent himself from face planting into the ground. Scrambling to get back on his feet, Lance turns his head to see what made him trip. 

 

He tripped over a foot. 

 

“HOLY QUIZNAK A DEAD BODY!” Lance shouts, and to his surprise, the person yells back. 

 

“I’M NOT DEAD!” The person shouts, all the while quickly sitting up. As the person speaks, Lance gets a chance to calm down and properly gaze at him. The person who isn’t actually dead is quite pale, and has hair as dark as the night sky. Additionally, what first appeared to be blood is just red clothes. 

 

Bright red clothes. 

 

“Y-You’re a firebender,” Lance stammers, hardly able to believe his eyes. “Do you have a death wish? The water tribe hates firebenders! You could get killed at anytime!” Lane isn’t really sure why he is warning the firebender. Perhaps it is because the massive attack was long ago… Perhaps it is because the people who died were strangers to him… Perhaps it is because he believes in second chances. 

 

“Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you want me to get killed? You are clearly a member of the water tribe,” the firebender responds, his voice sounding sharp and wary. “What is in it for you if I don’t die?” Sensing Lance’s confusion he is quick to add, “How do you benefit from keeping me alive?” 

 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”   
\------------

 

“Can you describe it again?” Lance asks, for what is likely the millionth time. Lance has never been outside of watery tribe territory. Knowing that firebenders are part of the fire nation army and therefore travel frequently, he has had the firebender (who he now knows to be named keith) describe every place he has been to. Has had him describe every important city, and important people. 

 

“No I’m tired,” Keith mutters, his face suddenly growing dark, “and I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

 

“I don’t mean to pry, but what exactly don’t you want to think about?” Lance asks, genuinely confused about why Keith is upset. 

 

“I don’t want to think about my past anymore… All the places I’ve been, all the people I’ve met. I hate to burst your bubble but those people and places don’t exist anymore. We burned them. They are nothing but ashes now. I didn’t want to and Shiro didn’t want to either. We refused to obey orders…”Keith lets his voice trailed off as he realizes that he has said too much. “Go away, I told you what you wanted to know.”

 

“Actually you haven’t” Lance says. His response surprises Keith. “Why are you here? You could have gone anywhere.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Keith says, “I came here because it is the farthest I can be from the fire nation. I don’t want to be near the fire nation. It’s full of murderers, and it is where…” Upon recalling the horrid memory, Keith begins to cry. “IT IS WHERE MY BROTHER, SHIRO, WAS KILLED. HE GOT HANGED FOR TREASON. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HANGED TOO, BUT I ESCAPED. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE OR KILL YOU!” Towards the end Keith is stammering so much that his words are nearly incomprehensible. 

 

“His death wasn’t your fault,” Lance whispers. “And I’m not leaving you alone. You need help, and right now I’m the only help you’ve got.”


	6. 6 - Hero/Villain

6 - Hero/Villain

 

/featuring lyrics from “Again” by Crusher-P  
Some lyrics are skipped because they don’t fit in with the oneshot/

 

I haven't been myself lately

 

Every since the time they got separated… Ever since the time he lost contact with most of his friends, his family, Lance has been different. The whole incident made him realize just how dangerous being a paladin of Voltron is. It also made im realize just how badly the universe needs their help. How badly the universe needs his help.

 

“LANCE!” Keith shouts, after Lance performs one risky move after another. “Are you trying to get yourself killed? Are you trying to get us killed?”

 

I don't blame you for not wanting to stay

 

“Trying to get myself killed? Trying to get you all killed? As if! I’m protecting myself! I’m protecting you guys! Most importantly, I’m protecting the universe! By the way I’m not being reckless. I’m being brave. Unlike you cowards I’m willing to die in the name of peace!”

 

Saying things that I don't mean,  
Not meaning what I say.

 

“You should really apologize to everyone else as well,” Keith whispers to Lance. Lance, who woke in the middle of the night due to a nightmare decided to apologize to Keith… Keith who was merely looking out for him. Hell, everyone else was looking out for him, yet he snapped. It was extremely uncalled for.

 

“I know,” Lance mutters, all the while leaning on Keith. “I wanted to apologize to you first. After all, you are my wonderful boyfriend.” 

 

“Ok now you are just sucking up to me.”

 

When it's good, it is so good,  
When it's bad, it's SO BAD.

 

“Lance,” the voice is quiet at first. So quiet, that Lance hears it but ignores it. “Lance, LANCE! You won the training session! Look at the robot! LOOK!” At the end, the voice is yelling at him. For some reason the loud volume makes him wince and get a headache. In an attempt to get the voice to leave him alone, he gazes at the training robot. 

 

He blasted it to pieces. 

 

“You went a little crazy today,” a different voice jokes.

 

“Yeah, he went a little mad,” another adds.

 

Maybe I REALLY have gone mad

 

“What happened to you when we were separated?” Keith quietly asks, all the while rubbing reassuring circles on Lance’s back. “Did you talk to anyone? Did you argue with anyone? Did you fight anyone?”

 

The horrible memories wash over Lance in a powerful wave that threatens to drown him if he doesn’t do something to change the topic of thought and conversation. “It isn’t any of your business.”

 

What am I supposed to say,  
when I end up driving everyone away?

 

Sensing Lance’s discomfort, Keith doesn’t pry. “Okay, we don’t have to talk about it… You do know that you can tell me anything, right?” 

 

“Yeah, I know. Nothing happened. I’m fine.”

 

cause, I am on fire  
a crying, burning liar

 

Lance MUST do something or they will kill him. Or worse, torture them. They will torture KEITH if he doesn’t do something. He must stop them. HE must kill them. HE MUST HE MUST HE MUST

 

every inch of me is charred  
God, what happened to my heart?

 

Keith knows something is wrong when he finds Lance punching walls and muttering strange things in the middle of the night. Slowly approaching is boyfriend, he calls out quietly, “Lance, are you alright? It’s me, Keith.” 

 

“I WON’T LET YOU HURT KEITH!”  
I'm about to fall apart,  
again, again

 

Lance punches and kicks at an enemy the Keith can’t see.

 

again, again  
again, again  
again, again  
again, again  
again, again

 

 

“And it's like every day is a fight for my life and to get some self control,” Lances says to Keith the next day, trying to explain how he feels. “It is like I’m a puppet.”

 

I lost myself hitting the ground.  
I tried to scream and made no sound.

 

Lance experiences another nightmare. The nightmare is identical to his previous nightmares with one small exception. Towards the ends he hears a woman say, “he makes a better weapon than Shiro.” 

 

Her voice sends a chill down his spine.

 

every inch of me is charred

 

Keith finds Lance again… This time lance punches the walls so hard that his knuckles are bleed. “Lance, baby, it’s me.” 

 

“I WON’T LET YOU HURT KEITH!” 

 

“I am Keith!”

 

I'm about to fall apart,  
again, again

 

Lance didn’t mean to. He didn’t mean to attack Keith… To hurt Keith. To… To...

 

I'm about to fall apart,  
again, again  
again, again  
again, again  
again, again  
again, again  
again, again

 

To kill Keith.


	7. 7(last) - Flowers/Stars

7(last) - Flowers/Stars

 

Emitting a heavy sigh, Klance leans against the granite counter. It is two in the afternoon, a time when few, if any customers, enter the coffee shop. Normally Lance would be thankful for the break, but the coffee shop hasn’t been busy since the start of the summer. Without the customers he is bored. Lance can’t blame the customers, though. After all, who would choose coffee over the beach?

 

The bell above the door sounds like thunder in the nearly empty coffeeshop. Well, it seems as though some people choose coffee over the beach. Entering the coffeeshop is a pale man that Lance has only seen from a distance… A man who usually can be seen through his shop’s front window, inking some intricate design on a customer’s arm. For the first time in months- actually the first time ever- the tattoo artist has entered his coffee shop.

 

“Howdy neighbor,” Lance chirps, with a mock salute. His greeting, which was clearly unexpected makes the tattoo artist emit a nervous laugh. Or perhaps it is just a normal laugh… Lance has never been very good at reading people.

 

“Howdy? What are you, a cowboy?” the tattoo artists responds, all the while approaching the counter. “Anyways, hi neighbor. I”m Keith.” As Keith speaks, Lance studies him. Most of the tattoo artist Lance has met in the past had a lot of tattoos. Keith has very few. Although part of it is hidden by his tank top, Lance can see the small cluster of stars that reside above Keith’s collar bones. “I just want a black coffee.” Lance will admit it, he is looking at Keith a lot longer than he should. He is especially looking at Keith’s tattoo-simple but beautiful-a lot longer than he should. 

 

“Black?” Lance asks, deciding to do a mixture of flirting and teasing. “Black coffee is disgusting! I thought artists were supposed to have good taste.”

 

With a smirk, Keith says, “And I thought baristas were supposed to make coffee, not insult their customers.”

 

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Lance says, “Alright, you’ve got me there. But seriously, you came here for black coffee? I could make you amazing coffee if you just let me add a little cream and sugar. If you put a little faith in me, I could make you coffee that is out of this world, just like-”

 

“If you finish that sentence by saying ‘your ass’ I’m leaving.”

 

“Alright, no pick up lines.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Keith paid a visit to his coffee shop, Lance realized two things. One, he has never gone to Keith’s tattoo parlor and two, he has HUGE crush on Keith. Thinking that it is only fair to go to Keith’s business since Keith paid him a visit, Lance closes up the coffee shop early and walks across the street. After this, they will be even. After this, he will likely go home and rant to his cat about how frustrating it is to have a crush on a guy that is probably straight.

 

Oh was Lance in for a surprise.

 

Nearly half of the designs within Keith’s shop are LGBT related, with one design going as far to include the phrase, “I think you should taste the rainbow.” Hoping (but not expecting) it to mean that Keith is gay, Lance wanders around the tattoo parlor, dreaming about kissing Keith.

 

Even though he told himself he was going to get a tattoo, he is willing to admit to himself that he mostly came for Keith. To check out Keith… Keith who while working, wears a serious and focused expression. He wears a serious and focused expression, yet he seems relaxed. Yet he seems to be in bliss. 

 

Slipping into an empty seat, Lance watches Keith work. Taking advantage of the fact that Keith is busy, Lance openly stares at him. Even though the customer Keith is working on his extremely muscular and a bit intimidating, Lance is thankful he is present. Without him, he would not have had this wonderful opportunity to stare at Keith and inwardly scream about how hot he is.

 

To Lance’s disappointment, Keith finishes the man’s tattoo within minutes. With a small sigh, Lance accepts the fact that he can no longer openly stare at Keith. After exchanging a few words with the customer, Keith finally notices Lance’s presence. 

 

“I assuming you want a tattoo,” Keith says, and with a grin he is quick to add, “unless you came here to see me.”

 

“Yeah I came for a tattoo,” Lance responds quickly. A bit too quickly. Keith raises a questioning eyebrow but doesn’t voice is curiosity. 

 

“What design do you want?” Keith asks, all the while studying Lance with his dark eyes.He knows that something is up, he just can’t figure out what.

 

“I can’t decide,” Lance responds, earning himself a snort from Keith. 

 

“You can’t decide? I have a hard time believing that, Mr.Black-coffee-is-disgusting,” with a brief pause, Keith adds, “If you really can’t decide, I have something in mind.”

 

Flowers. 

 

Keith inks a small cluster of flowers above Lance’s collar bones. The flowers are small, and have a surprising amount of detail. Lance can’t help but feel as though he has never seen anything so beautiful. 

 

Well…

 

“KEITH, I LIKE YOUR FACE!”

 

/Thank you for reading this oneshot collection! Your support is very appreciated. If you want to read more Voltron fics, I have “counting stars” which is a klance fic, and “cats & memes” which is a Voltron group chat fic. 

 

I am unsure of who created klance week, and when it started. Whoever created klance week, thank you! Your prompts were simple but really got me thinking!

 

Whether you are an artist or author, I highly recommend participating in klance week. Here are the prompts:  
Day 1: Red/Blue  
Day 2: Love/Hate  
Day 3: Heaven/Hell  
Day 4: Free Day  
Day 5: Ice/Fire  
Day 6: Hero/Villain  
Day 7: Flowers/Stars

 

If you participate put the link to your work below so I can support you 

 

-Nika./


End file.
